Sasuke's married With who?
by CuddleLover96
Summary: The first day they said Sasuke was married with Sakura but things didn't go rightly... How come after 3 days they said Sasuke was now arriange marriege with Naruto? Please read and review with Sasu and Naru making out on top :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. This is my first fic. I was asking my big sis if this is good. She told me "Yes, You're so stubborn." So, please tell me your opinion I would really appreciate it. Maybe you're angry now because I am saying something that has no connection at this. So, I would start my story everyone. When I asked my sis to give me a clue to a title she told me "CURIOUSITY KILLLED THE CAT!" I asked her who the hell was the freaking cat? She just laughed and told me "Idiot! It's a saying"

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI!~ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this, Naruto or it's characters!~

**CURIOUSITY KILLED THE CAT! (Chapter 1)**

Naruto and others noticed that Sasuke's being Odd.

Sasuke's moodier than ever. He was busier than he already is. He won't even accept missions.

"Teme, Could you treat me ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. I still have a meeting Dobe."

"Hmm… You really are busy." Naruto pouted when he said that.

Sasuke left Naruto after they talked. Naruto went to Shikamaru and talked to him.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke is really damn! Isn't he?, He is always busy. Meeting meeting and meeting! He always have a meeting! He's meetingholic!"

"Yes, Sasuke sucks. Also Naruto it's not called 'MEETINGHOLIC'. It's called—" Before Shikamaru could talk Naruto cut the conversation.

"Ugh. That teme! Anyway, wanna help me find out why Sasuke's busy?"

"Sorry Naruto. Maybe next time. It's too troublesome." Naruto sweatdropped.

"Yeah okay. Bye Shika." Naruto run and went to Neji to talk to him. Naruto knocked at Neji's place.

"Neji, Are you there?"

"Oh. Naruto. Come in."

"Oh. Neji-kun who's that?" Hinata said.

"It's Naruto ,Hinata-sama" Neji replied. Hinata blushed a little.

"Hey Hinata."

"Hi Naruto-san"

"Oh. Well, Naruto why are you here?" Neji replied with a curious voice.

"Um. It's because of that damn Sasuke. Do you think we could get the old Sasuke who was with us always?" Naruto replied with a sad face.

"hmm… Yup, I believe it's your fate to get along again." Neji said with a smile.

"Ya Thanks." Naruto smiled and thought '_Really. Neji and fate.' _Anyway it makes Naruto more determined to get the old Sasuke.

Naruto decided to talked to all of his close friend. They were making a plan called 'get back Sasuke's old attitude' (They make extra effort to do that) So Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Naruto (especially him) investigated Sasuke. They planned to sneak at Sasuke's room to see if there's something important they could get about why Sasuke is being distant. They were really curious why Sasuke is so odd. At midnight Choji was the one who sneaked at Sasuke's room. Choji saw Sasuke talking with someone at his phone. Sasuke seems very serious. So Choji went inside Sasuke's room.

"Choji, what the hell are ya doing here?" Sasuke glared at Choji. And looks very serious.

"Sasuke is there something wrong?" The person he was talking to said it with a silent whisper.

" Just a second Sir." Sasuke replied. Choji thinks it's a formal talk. '_Why did Sasuke call him sir? What's business does he have with Sasuke?"_

"Sasuke would you explain why these past few days... You seem to be a little…Distant to us. Is there something wrong?" Choji Asked.

"Hn. Nothing. Get out" Sasuke was surprise about what Choji asked him but quickly hid his emotion.

Choji was about to protest, but saw Sasuke glaring daggers. Choji told the others that Sasuke said nothing's wrong but surely they were not convinced and they do not believe what Sasuke told Choji. So, Kiba decided to storm at Sasuke's room to the raven's surprise. The others didn't go because they're already sleepy. Naruto waited for Kiba at his room.

"Oi! Sasuke! Dude, We're all curious about you, so you better spill."

"What? I just told Choji to get out and you decided to barge in? Don't you love your life?"

"Hey! Don't go around threatening me. I won't leave unless you tell me. I'm going to bug the hell out of you." Sasuke doesn't have time to deal with Kiba's persistence so he decided to tell him and get this over with.

"Hn. Fine, My father wants me to get married with his business partner's daughter."

"WHAT? Tss. When did this start to happen? Can't you even say no?"

"I wanted to but…" He wouldn't want to lost his father's trust on him.

"Who the hell is this girl?"

" She has a pink hair. She often wears a pink dress. You guys know her."

"Who?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and thought '_What a moron'_

"Sakura Harino. You Moron"

"I'm not a mo-. What SAKURA?"

"That's what I said"

"I can't believe you're gonna that marry girl. I thought you hate her?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

"Tss. Poor you"

"I am n Uchiha. I don't want to hear that from a low level like you."

"What the?"

" Don't ever tell this to Naruto or else I am going to kill ya"

"Hmm. What makes Naruto so special? That you don't even want him to know this? Do you like him? You like him don't you?" Kiba teased and Sasuke remained silent. Oh how right he was.

"…"

"WHAT! DON'T TELL ME YOU DO!"

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL. I JUST WANNA JOKE AROUND DAMMIT!"

Kiba went outside Sasuke's room. He really can't believe this. Sasuke really likes Naruto. He doesn't know how to tell it to Naruto and others. But Kiba would definitely tell it to Naruto in the morning. Kiba went at Naruto's room and knocked.

"Naruto, still awake?"

"Yuppiee. Come in Kiba" Naruto said it after yawning.

"Um. Naruto do you know why Sasuke was so odd?"

"No. He didn't tell me. How can he not tell me? Me! I am his best friend. Oh yeah, you came to his room right? So what did he said?"

"Yup. I'll tell you why. He said that it's because—"

"Dobe!" Sasuke was happy he came in time before that fucking Kiba told Naruto the reason why. He can't keep his big I can't-keep-my-mouth-shut mouth. How can he tell Naruto the reason why when he just told Kiba not to? He can't even keep a secret. Sasuke glared Kiba.

"Oh! Teme, Long time no talk ne?, Did you get mad at me when I asked you to treat me ramen?"

"Of course not."

"Oh cool! Then why the hell are you not around often anymore? And what keeps you busy?"

" About that dobe. I have some important to tell you."

"Teme! Don't look at me like that. It scares me, really. What is that important thing you need to say anyway?"

**A/N:** End of chapter. Is it good?, Well I hope it is. I have to go now my sis needs this Laptop. Well, Need your opinion so please tell me I would really appreciate it. Please alert my story. Please leave some review. My two hours are finish. I have to make a story soon. Maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I could update early cause I have a laptop here. So, Thanks again and please tell me you opinion. The second chapter would be good! :D Why the hell did I put Sakura here. I don't even like here. Well, why am I asking such innocent persons like you ^_^ Anyway I should say bye now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Haha! I can finally type this! Well, don't have anything to say… So read and review or die! Joke Nyahaha

**Warnings: This is YAOI! So don't like don't read. Contains of BoyXBoy love! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Misashi Kishimoto-sama owns it.**

* * *

Naruto's POV

Sasuke asked Kiba to go outside so he can talk privately with me. Kiba nod and went outside…

"Tem, what is it? Just speak up already, this thing is making me uncomfortable!" I said

"Naruto, it's cause, I… I'm getting married" Sasuke said as he looked down, I felt pain in my chest it's so painful.. I feel like my heart is breaking it's ripping.

"You're what?"

"Yea… You heard it, I'm getting married with … Sakura" I gasped. I know he doesn't love Sakura but … Why? Why Sasuke? Why did you accept it?

"She has money and I do, so, my father wants me to marry her:

"… Well, congrats.. I hope Sakura-chan and you will be happy together" I said. I think I know that I really don't mean the words I sad, But I can't tell him that I love him

"… Naruto! You know that I don't love her! I can't marry the one that I don't love!"

"I can't do anything about it! If you can't do anything then how am I supposed to stop the fucking wedding! What should I do? Stop you guys? You know Sasuke that I can't hurt Sakura who's my friend. And stop yelling at me!" I said and the tears start to fall down on my cheek. I want to stop the wedding.

"Naruto… I-I'm sorry" With that last words he went outside

Sasuke's POV

I went outside. It hurts when I see Naruto cries and the worst thing is I'm the reason why he cried. I want to wipe those tears away but I can't, I want to hug him and tell him that I love him but I'm sure he wouldn't love me back. I want to stay with him I don't love Sakura. But there's nothing I can do. I walk outside Naruto's house and found Kiba

"Kiba, please take good care of Naruto" I said and walk past him, I glance at the corner of my eyes and I can him nod. That's it. I let Naruto go. Even it cost my own happiness.

I walk faster as I can and stopped in front of Sakura's house. I gave a last glance and run until I stopped at my house. The house where Naruto and I watch, laugh, cry. It's all empty. It's so painful. I want to go back and tell Naruto I love him but I can't

I walk inside and put my jacket on the chair, walk inside my bathroom and undress myself. I opened the shower and washed myself, a few moments later, I finished cleaning myself. I wiped my hair and let it dry and went to my bedroom and closed my eyes. I tried to sleep. Hoping that if I would sleep the pain would all go away. But I know that when I woke up the pain would even double

Naruto's POV

I was on my bed crying. I want to tell Sasuke that I love him but I doesn't to loose all the friendship I had with Sasuke. I lay down and closed my eyes. Hoping the pain would all go away when I'm asleep but I knew that when I woke up. I would feel the same pain I felt

_Dream_

_I was walking aisle, I'm so happy that his day finally came. When Sasuke and me getting married. I can see everyone smile. Even Sakura was giving her thumbs up. 'Sakura-chan you're really good friend' I thought. I can see Sasuke's smile. I smiled back at him._

"_Are you ready Naruto? Well, you already said yes to my proposal so don't run away. Or I will hunt you forever" Sasuke said, I chuckled_

"_Is that a threat Sasuke? I'm sure I wouldn't hold back" Sasuke smirked and we started to walk, the priest keep saying bla bla bla thing and finally! The priest words finally came_

"_I shall now pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss the hu—"  
_

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

"_Where is that sound came from" _

"_What sound?" Sasuke asked to me. I don't why he can't hear it._

"_Eh? Don't you heart it?"  
_

"_Time to wake up Naru" He whispered to my ear. I shiver at his voice_

I fell on my bed. My butt is aching, hey the floor was so cold! And just woke up dammit! I continue to rub my aching butt and remembered my dream

"Wow… I hope that was true, but it still …" I sniff. Tears fell down to my cheeks. I hugged my knees and continue to cry. I buried my face on my knees and I remembered that I need to go to the training today. Even thought I will need to see Sasuke. I still need to be strong.

"I'll just think that nothing happened" With that I stood up and walk inside the bathroom and get cleaned.

Sasuke's POV

"That dream felt so … real" I stood my bed and went to the bathroom. I will see Naruto, I know. But I want to see him; I'll just try to forget what happened last night. Oh last night… Those face of Naruto crying was on my mind. But I need to fight for him I will not Naruto up. I will marry Naruto and Make that dream true.

Normal POV

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke we're the only one's who's at the training place. As usual. Kakashi went to his favorite dolphin trying to rape him again. The silence felt so uncomfortable so Sakura tried to open a topic

"Um… Naruto, are you okay? You're so silent … You're not the Naruto I've met"

"I'm fine Sakura-chan, really, I was just feeling tired" Naruto smiled but Sasuke knew that it wasn't his real smile

"Hn. Such a dobe"

"You say something teme?" Sasuke smiled.

"Hn"

"Tch, dobe my ass. I'm the great Naruto Uzumaki and no one can defeat me"

"Oi, Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun, is way better than you" _'Way to change the mood bill-board brow' _Sasuke thought. Naruto sighed

"Sakura-chan, Can I talk to you privately?" Sakura nodded. Now Sasuke was really confuse. Why Naruto wants to talk to Sakura in the first place?

Naruto and Sakura stood up and went somewhere (Don't ask me where…)

"I don't like it when you're serious Naruto…" Sakura said

"Sakura-chan, I know you don't like bull-shitting." Naruto said

"Yeah. Naruto you are like a brother to me. But I'm sorry I won't give Sasuke to you. I love him so much Naruto and you know that. I know that you also love him. But, Naruto, I'm really sorry." Sakura said and walk away. Naruto fell from his knees and started to cry. A few moments later, Naruto and Sakura went back to the training grounds

"Oi, Naruto, Sakura, Where did you go? Yeah, I'm late but that doesn't mean you can go anywhere"

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei. We just went to have a fresh air" Sakura smiled.

"Naruto?" Kakashi Asked

"Sorry Sensei"

"Good. Now let's train" The three of them trained. Until Kakashi notice that something is wrong with Naruto. He went towards Naruto

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Tell me what's wrong" Naruto sniff

"B-because… S-Sakura-chan.. She will do everything t-to make S-S-S-Sasuke h-hers" Naruto sobbed.

"Naruto… Go take a rest" Naruto nod and went to his house

Naruto walks while he is crying. He stops to unlock the front door of his house. But that what he didn't expect to see was…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Bwahahaha! I'm so… Cliffy, Well, hope to read and review. If you don't want to review then, thanks for reading! Love ya all! :D But please do review! xD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yo minna! I'm back! Right I'm sooooo sorry I updated so late! And please leave a review!~ Thanks :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own this dammit! xD**

**Warning:** SASUNARU that means YAOI! Don't like? Then get out! For those who likes Yaoi enjoy~ x)

* * *

_Let's Cuddle_

* * *

Naruto's POV

I went inside my apartment and saw someone who I didn't expect to see. It was ...

... Kiba Inuzuka, yeah the stupid dog-lover. I grunted and walked inside.

"Yo Naru!" He grinned at me.

"What's up dude? You look down." (What's up? The ceiling... then why did you looked down? LOL can't help it xD)

"Nothing.. I just.. um lost in a spar with Sasuke? And how the fuck did you get here?" Okay that surely sounded like a question.

"Hahaha! You lost? You're really a loser Naruto and of course, I'm a ninja after all, stupid." He laughed at me. Hmph, stupid dog-breath.

"What the fuck man!" Kiba said. Oops, did I say it out loud?

"Seriously Kiba, go outside. I wanna fucking sleep."

"Aww... this handsome Kiba is asking if you're okay then the little dirty Naru makes him go away." (that rhymes xD)

"Whatever, Kiba." Kiba pouted and walked outside.

"Night dude. Just be sure you'll be okay or I'll kick your ass."

"Yeah sure! Anyways, nothing can beat Uzumaki Naruto-"

"-the dumbass!" Kiba grinned at me and laughed whilst running. He probably knew that I'm gonna kill him. Oh well, time to sleep now. Just forget about the past and move on. I won't be with Sasuke even if I do anything to make him mine. I sighed and went to take a shower.

"Finally, PEACE!" I sighed and went to my bed.

I was almost asleep when I heard someone knocked at the door of my apartment. Damn, don't tell me Kiba wants to fucking bug me again. I sighed -I keep doing that lately- and walked out of my bedroom and went towards the door and I opened it.

"What the mmph-!"

**Sasuke's POV**

"Shut up dobe!" Naruto looked at me and struggled. To make this easier I am covering his mouth with my right hand while my other hand closed the door.

"Mmmph!" I hissed as he continued to struggle.

"Canpp...b-bremmph! Hemmp!"

"Hn?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto pointed at my right hand as he slowly turned blue and I quickly removed it.

"Your fault." I mumbled.

"My what?"

"For being noisy."

"Yeah right. Look who's talking. You're the one who went inside my apartment in the first place!" I looked away and went to sit on his couch.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Naruto asked.

"It's raining outside. And my fucking fan girls and boys (he shudderd at that part) saw me. Of course I ran and I saw your apartment. That's why." Naruto held his chin with his index and thumb finger and nodded.

"So you're going to sleep here?" Naruto yawned. I softly stroked his hair and smiled.

"If you would let me."

"Okay then."

"Oi dobe, you're not going to sleep at my lap aren't you?" Naruto pouted.

"Way to change the mood bastard." Naruto got up and went to his bedroom. He came back with pjs and a navy blue t-shirt.

"Go take a shower and put this on teme. You're gonna catch a cold." Naruto yawned and handed me his clothes.

I quickly mumbled my thanks. Hey, Uchihas don't thank people.

**Normal POV**

Some minutes have passed and Sasuke finished taking a quick bath (he swore that was the quickest bath he took) and went to bed beside Naruto. This was of course not awkward because they've done this for several times (I mean when they were small perverts xD) like; when Sasuke was being chased by his fan girls and boys -like what happened now- and when Sasuke was too tired to go home.

Naruto yawned and cuddled with Sasuke while Sasuke's eye twitch. He hate cuddling Naruto knew it but he doesn't care he keeps on doing it. Sasuke sighed and cuddled back. This was also his favorite moment...

"G'night Sasu" Naruto mumbled

"Night dobe" Sasuke replied. -Naruto was too sleepy to answer him a loud "TEME!" that his neighors can even hear him- Then they went to they're dreamland...

* * *

**A/N: **Ohh! Don't kill meh! I promise I'll try hard to think of a better chappy! Please leave a review with Sasu and Naru making out on top :D No flames please...

**Sneakpeak: **_There was a loud knock on Naruto's door, another knock. Knock and knock. She kicked the door and went to Naruto's bedroom. "Naruto I'm so-" She saw Sasuke and Naruto cuddle together and tears flow on her face. "It's not what your thinking Mom!" _Guess you thought it was Sakura eh? LoL !~ Ja ne minna-san!~ I'll make sure to reaview as soon as possible if I get many reviews!~ ^^


End file.
